A Strange Sitiuation
by Keiko Murikami
Summary: It starts out with a prologue of sorts, then to present day; but why is this girl calling herself their sister? Just how did she get here? What's with her past! Find out this and more inside! Rated for later situations....Yea. Review and enjoy!


**Hello, people! I know that I have WAY too many fics to start a new one, but the plot bunny won't leave me alone! (Looks around nervously) As for my new fic I give you…**

**A Tranquil Situation**

**Hell No! I said that title won't fit! Also, why is it so damn small? (A loud screech was heard) Sorry, Ed! Now fix it!**

**A Strange Situation**

**Better, but I'll let it go…Anyway, without further ado…I give you my fic!**

**(By the way, I don't own anything! I wish I did though…)**

**Ed: She forgot one thing, Beth is hers. So no stealing, peoples! (Snaps) She told me to say that. Bye!**

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-

A mother was sitting on a swing talking to two small boys. One had dirty blond hair, the other golden haired. The woman smiled sadly and patted their heads. I adjusted my position behind the bush, mulling the idea of joining their quaint, little group. As I moved the woman's head lifted and glanced toward the bush I was currently occupying. 'Crap!' I thought worried. I backed up as she came closer. I didn't know if I could trust her! I didn't even know how I got here! The two children, her kin it seemed; followed her footsteps asking repeatedly 'what's wrong?' The woman reached the bush and caught my eyes. I gasped and started crying. She had a look of worry on her face. She smiled and reached her hand toward mine. I hesitantly touched her hand; she lightly gripped mine and lifted me up. I was almost as tall as the golden blond boy. I guessed my age to be five years, since I couldn't remember much. She wrapped me delicately in her warm arms. I accepted the warmth and snuggled into her chest. The woman told her boys to gather clothes for me. They looked at each other and rushed off. She whispered words of comfort in my ears, hugged me close. I tried to say something, but my feelings could not be formed into words. I felt helpless and alone. I cried silently and covered my face into her apron….

I stayed with them and they accepted me as a family member. I got used to their neighbor, Winry; I believe was her name. I was still weary of my "brothers", since I didn't know them well. I didn't join them when they practiced alchemy. I really had no interest, yet I could; unconsciously clap my hands and perform the science. The brothers, whose names I finally learned to be Ed and Al; were amazed at my power. Of course Ed fought with me to figure out why. I could never get along with him, anyway….When our mother died, I could never get over it; and so I left. Al was heart-broken and Ed didn't seem to care. I never had any contact with them again…or so I thought.

__+__+____+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_

(Normal POV)

A boy who wore a red coat and gloves was currently walking through a desert, well more like dragging himself along. The boy's name was Edward Elric, now fifteen years old. It was strange for him to wear those kinds of clothes in the desert, though. He is not very much taller than he used to be… (A/N: Ow! Stop hitting me, Ed! You know it's true!) Ed fell face-down into the sand. "I hate the desert! It's nothing but sand!" He groaned. He lifted his head up just enough to see the horizon. With a sigh he buried his face into the sand. "If there was some grass, I could eat! I'm so hungry!" He sobbed. He pushed himself up suddenly and looked around. "Al? Hey, Al! Al!" He called worried. An armored hand shot out from under the sand and latched on to his ankle. "AHHH!" Ed screamed. He looked around to the hand and sighed. "Why did you sink, AGAIN!?" He roared. After about twenty minutes, Ed finished digging Al out. "I keep getting full!" The armor answered his question. "Full of what?!" Ed yelled while kicking the chest plate. A huge pile of sand fell on him, effectively burying him; at least for now. The armor inched away from Ed who was still buried. Ed shot out with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. "Get back here, Al!" He screamed while chasing the armor. "What are you going to do?!" Al yelled. "Nothing!" Ed answered. "Brother, I promise I won't get buried again!" Al cried. Ed chased him in a circle….

||+++++*((*(*|{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Both of the brothers walked into the town of Lior, Ed looking worn out. "Are you okay, Brother?" Al asked. "It's your fault for not stopping when I said." He grumbled. "You wouldn't stop either!" Al accused. "Shut up, I'm too tired, thirsty! I can almost hear it, wait!" He yelped. Ed ran toward the sound of rushing water, became very hyper. "Al, LOOK! HAHAHAHHA!" He screamed happily as he skipped toward the fountain. At the last minute, he stopped and muttered something incoherent. "What is it, brother? Blood?" Al quizzed curiously. "Nope, more like blood-red wine." Ed sighed. "Hey, get away from there! You know that's off limits to kids!" The shop-keeper argued.

(A little later)

The shop-keep laughed heartily, sighed. "Oh, I get it now! Your out-of-towners; you'll have to forgive me for accusing you." He said happy. "Wow, that's pretty nice! Free wine in a fountain? That's ritzy!" Ed replied. "Yeah, we're all right! Oh, time for a little soul food!" He said as he turned on the radio above them. Ed and Al glanced around and watched the others listen to the radio. "Well, that's freakish!" Ed shuddered. "You call us freaks? Are you guys' street performers?" The shop-keep asked rudely. Ed became angry and spat out his juice, he was drinking. "I don't think so Pops! Do I look like a clown to you?!" Ed yelled angrily. "Well, you must be looking for something way out here." The shop-keeper trailed off. Ed just kept drinking the juice while Al stared at the shop-keep. The town's people went over to Ed. "Hey, who are you guys?" One random guy said. Ed looked up and answered "Well, we're the-"Ed got cut off after Al knocked off the radio breaking it. The shop-keeper yelled and cursed at his misfortune. "Don't worry man, we'll fix it!" Ed laughed. After Al had drawn a circle he formed his hands and it was fixed. All the people were amazed and quickly crowded around Al. "You must be the Full metal guy!" One said. They all talked and rambled until Al interrupted. "I-I'm not the Full metal Alchemist! He is!" Al said while pointing toward Ed. "That pipsqueak?" The men said. Ed had an anger mark and started ranting. "SHORTY?! I'LL SHOW YOU SOMEONE WHO'S SHORT!" He screamed while spinning the guys around. A girl with pink bangs and groceries walked up smiling. Everybody stopped what they were doing to stare. "Oh, don't mind me! Just pretend I'm not here!" She sang. Al introduced himself, Ed let go of the towns people. "I'm Edward Elric; The Full Metal Alchemist!" He smirked. The shop-keeper was about to introduce the girl when another woman, not even sixteen; sauntered up. "Hi, guys! Rose, who are you talking to?" The girl asked confused. Rose smiled and pointed toward Ed & Al, who were locked in position. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice! I'm-Sasha." She announced hesitantly. Ed looked at her strangely, smiled. Rose offered them a room and led them to the church, while "Sasha" followed. "Al, do you recognize that girl with Rose?" Ed whispered. Al shook his head no.

)()())_()()_()_()_()_()_()_()()_()_()_()_()_()_()__()_()

(Sasha's POV)

Ed and Al walked behind me and Rose. I felt extremely uncomfortable when they stared at me. 'Maybe they won't know who I am…Though I can't be sure, since Ed is very good with faces.' I sighed. I walked faster and ran inside the church. Rose stood behind me confused at my outburst. She motioned the two boys to come with her. 'Don't recognize me, please!' I thought worried. I ran and hid under the pews while Ed followed Rose up to the alter. He started talking about science and reason. 'Great, same old Ed! I remember him so well.' I thought sadly. My trip down memory lane was cut short when a shot rang out. I lifted my head just enough to see that Al got shot. I forgot about my cover and my emotions overpowered my sense. "ALPHONSE!!" I screamed with worry. Tears stained my cheeks. Ed looked at me in confusion, anger. "So, it was you…" I felt my breath hitch. "Elizabeth!" He finished. I backed up and fell. I looked over to Al, and to my surprise…he was fine. "His armor is _empty_!" I stuttered. He looked over to me and gasped. His voice reminded me of a little boy. 'Blood seal…Human transmutation!' I thought scared. I ran down a flight of stairs. I heard them calling me, worried. I kept crying and sobbing. 'Why did they come here? I wanted a life of my own!" I cried inwardly.

_)_+()()(()(()_()()_()()_()_()_*(&*(&^(&*&^(*&*(&

(Normal POV)

Ed and Al entered two huge doors. The room looked like a communal. "I can't see people down here, huh?" Ed muttered. The lights flashed on and blurred their vision for a moment. Rose and Elizabeth were on the overlook with Cornello. "Elizabeth! What the hell are you doing here?" Ed yelled angry. "I wanted to leave my memories behind!" I screamed snapping at him. "I can't believe my memories found me…in the most unlikely place!" I sobbed. Cornello smiled wickedly and laughed. Ed growled and asked him about the Philosopher's Stone. 'Philosopher's Stone? What does he need it for?' Elizabeth asked herself. Ed was mad as hell and ready to fight. A chimera rushed out and bit Ed's leg, his right one. "Edward! Don't get killed!" Beth roared while trying to get to him. Rose held her back as she whispered words of comfort. Beth was surprised when Ed laughed and threw the chimera off. Beth stared at the auto mail on his arm and leg. 'I was right! Human transmutation!' Beth thought. She got angry and yelled out. "What is wrong with you, Ed?!" Tears fell down her face. "I thought you had more common sense!" Rose backed up and leaned against the wall.

+_+_+_+_+_+______________________________+_+_+_+_+_+_

**OOOOHHH! Evil Cliffie! Please review! I humbly await your words of criticism!**

**~Keiko-chan3**


End file.
